


Her Benevolent Carnage

by strawberrytaxidermy



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Loss of Control, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Mild Gore, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: You could feel every vein throb on your arm, every blood cell rushing to a reopened wound, but despite all of that, you couldn’t feel a single emotion, in your head or in your heart.
Relationships: Painwheel | Carol & Valentine, Valentine & Brain Drain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Her Benevolent Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> More dialogue frankenstiening but this time i only took one! everything up until the last line is from painwheel’s mobile origins, and the last line is from her regular story mode. also theres very descriptive gore moments in here but there isnt a lot of them. also also i didnt preread this before posting this bc its 4:00am here or something so there might be gramatical errors in here or sm idk but nobody is gonna see this anyways lololol

When you fell to your knees in exhaustion, it hurt even more than the feeling of blood pulsing through your limbs, or the animalistic expanding of your lungs, which also- really hurt. Never have you been in so much pain before. Every waking moment was pain, complete, raw agony. It had only been two days since your transformation, but it had felt like decades already. All you could think about was how much everything hurt, how much you wanted to hurt people, how much you wanted to _kill people._ You killed more people tonight, but once that was said and done, the itch of blood thirst still hadn’t been scratched. Instead, blankly filled with melancholy. You could feel every vein throb on your arm, every blood cell rushing to a reopened wound, but despite all of that, you couldn’t feel a single emotion, in your head or in your heart. 

Dimly lit in the dark room, Valentine stood above you as the doors swung open, almost like she had been eagerly waiting for your arrival, as you caught your breath on the cold floor of the lab. You hardly even noticed between your mental screams of torment. 

“Congratulations, Painwheel!” She said, examining your body, loosely jerking your limbs as she eyed your newly adorned wounds “That was a thoroughly devastating job well-done.” 

The nicest thing Valentine had ever said to you: a mostly falsely-fabricated compliment, for obeying her without question, wasting no time, leaving two people dead, skin ripped down center, and returning straight back. It hurt to hear. It hurt to do anything. You wish you would’ve taken the chance to try to run away, but they’d find out. You’d lose control and you’d blow it. Then they’d just strap you down and torture you for hours again, make your already agonizing state even more physically unbearable. 

With the little strength you have left, you push yourself up, looking up towards Valentine’s cold stare. Your muscles felt like they were being held up by pins and needles, but despite the burning, you held them there. 

“No.. No more.. No more hurting.”

For a second, she stood still. She was silent, almost baffled that you would even suggest you had any free will all. You knew by her expression alone you should’ve just kept your mouth shut. Now you were going to pay for saying anything at all.”

Valentine cocked her eyebrow, now standing tall, directly above you. Her tall stature casted a shadow that covered you entirely, leaving you entirely enveloped in Valentine’s man-made darkness. “ _No?_ ” She parroted 

Quicker than your reflexes could bear, she dug her hand into your scalp and pushed you backwards. You slid across the floor, your veins squeezing, body heating up as a rush of blood pulsated through you. You were hurting before, you were hurting _bad,_ but nothing compared to the new wave of pain Valentine had suddenly drowned you in. Your already sensitive skin, rubbed raw and irritated from Valentine’s constant “testing” felt almost torn as it hit the lab’s tile flooring. You felt almost weightless with how effortlessly the nurse had swiftly kicked you to the other side of the room. 

“Foolish girl. You’re here to save the world. You don’t get to say no.”

You could hear your breath hitched as you picked up Valentine walking away from you, leaving you in the shadows, in agony, as always.. You gripped your hair as you gripped your entire body up, harshly tugging each strand and sending a spike of pain down your arms because _this just might be your only chance!_

“I don’t care!” You yelled back at her, keeping your body in place. 

You half expected her to just ignore you, leave you in the dark on the cold floor in insufferable pain. It isn’t like she hasn’t done that before, because she has. Which is why you were surprised to see her turn around, glaring right at you, as the doors again let light pool into the room.

“I see.” She said, pulling her mask down, revealing a chilling smile. You hated when Valentine smiled. Even if you knew she only did it to taunt you, and she’d continue to do it because she _knows_ how much it gets under your skin, it still made you want to scream. You couldn’t smile anymore. Why should Valentine be able to smile?

With a hand on her hip, the other keeping her face mask away from her face, she got down to your level, her voice getting quieter “What if I told you those Medici reprobates were the ones responsible for snatching you from your family all those months ago?”

She stood up once she finished and was once again towering completely above you. It made your body retract, curl up “I..I’m..”

“Feeling a tad hypocritical?” She finished, mask snapping back into place “It’s quite alright. There’s nothing wrong with taking pleasure in sharing your pain with others, especially those who’ve wronged you. You’ll find your powers are fueled by hate.”

Your head pounded as you grind your teeth, nails digging into the palm of your fists as you banged them against the floor “No, I’m not.. I don’t.. Shut up! _Shut up!_ ”

Valentine sighed, like you were wasting her time, because you were a chore to be around, and the only reason she keeps you around is to beat the Skullgirl. Pain, heartbreak, and a life entirely lost, and Valentine didn’t care whatsoever, 

“It’s been swell, Painwheel, but I’ve got some business to attend to.” 

“No! I will d-“

And without a second glance, the doors slammed as she left. Leaving you alone, without a second thought. Without the thinnest shred of remorse. Just like you knew she would.

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention i love painwheel? because i do.


End file.
